Slow, Steady, and Growing
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Lion-O has recreated the kingdom of Thundera, but still hasn't taken a queen. Wilykit is no longer a child, even though Lion-O still calls her Kitten. Secretly, he is well aware how much she's grown and she hasn't outgrown her feelings for him. Wilykit/Lion-O


**Notes** : Meant to be a stand alone. Please enjoy and remember that Kit is a grown woman at this point. She'd be around 20 yrs. old. Thank you

 **Slow, Steady and Growing**

Lion-O has recreated the kingdom of Thundera, but still hasn't taken a queen. Wilykit is no longer a child, even though Lion-O still calls her Kitten. Secretly, he is well aware how much she's grown and she hasn't outgrown her feelings for him.

Wilykit straight her back as she started her walk down the long hallway. Though she was a Lady of good standing now, there were times she didn't feel like she belonged here. She wanted to be by his side, but she wasn't a real Lady. She was still the little thief trying to get by.

Besides, what would Lion-O think of her if he knew the truth. Her face heated slightly at the thought of her dreams, how she wanted him to take her into his bedroom and please her body until she couldn't think. Lost in her daydreams, Wilykit's body crashed into her king's standing form. He smiled down at her.

"You forget where you're going?"

"Not at all." She rubbed her arms. "Just nervous about performing in front of so many people." It wasn't a lie. She feared embarrassing her hero. He meant the world to her.

"You shouldn't be." He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. A foot. He was only a foot taller than her. She could reach his lips if she went on her toes. "You are an amazing performer. Everyone says so."

"Thank you." She pulled away from his touch. "But if I were truly amazing, I'd be able to win the heart of any male I wanted. And I haven't been able to do that."

"There's someone you want?" He sounded taken back by this news.

"Don't worry." She flashed a bright smile. "No one will replace you. You still come first."

"I better." He joked before smelling the air. There was something different about the way she smelled. It made his heart jump for a moment. "Are you wearing scent?" He wondered as he tried to place the smell.

"A bit of jasmine oil. You gave me some for my birthday and I thought it would help ease my nerves." She explained. That hadn't been the untraceable scent. There was something else there, under the jasmine.

"I see." He sighed. "Would it help if you practiced for tonight in the main hall? I could watch you while I work." He loved watching her dance and play music. It always touched his heart.

"Yes, I would love that." She beamed. She loved to dance for him. In front, every time she performed it was for him. "But I can't. I have plans to meet with someone."

"Someone? That boy who plays the harp?" Lion-O didn't care much for that man. He was too touchy with her.

"Yes, he offered to help me with my new routine and it's so rare for someone to take interest in my dancing. Kat is the only one that understands and he's off touring the countryside."

"I don't trust him."

"Why not?" She couldn't think of one thing wrong with the man. "He's funny, smart, and caring. He's always there to help whenever I need it."

"Hm, I just don't." Lion-O crossed his arms. He didn't need to think of the matter over. His gut told him not to trust the male and so he wouldn't trust him.

"Ha, well. I should leave you to your work." She chuckled. She waved as she turned to leave. Her taught her arm.

"I forgot to tell you." Her recalled something important. "Panthro said he was looking for. He said he had a gift for you."

"A gift?" She blinked as her mind went blank. Her skin burned from his touch. She willed herself not to picture him touching her. "Panthro has a gift for me? But it's not my birthday."

"I know. I don't know what's got into him, but he said something about moving things along and having to get do it himself before saying he got you something. Do you happen to know what he meant?" The smell seemed to be getting stronger. Lion-O found the unplaceable scent alluring.

"Not at all." She shook her head. "But I'll be sure to find him before tonight."

"Good." Lion-O released her after a long pause. "I'll see you tonight than. We can even have drinks afterwards. It's been awhile since we talked alone."

"Has it?" She forced herself to act natural. She had been avoiding being alone with him ever since she realized that her feelings were more than a curse. "I guess I had been too busy to notice." She half lied. His face full as she glanced at the floor.

"If you're too busy, you don't have to come." He informed her. "It's fine."

"No, I want to come." She assured him. It had been three months since their last private chat. She missed being with him every night. She missed seeing him so relaxed and at peace. He never looked like that around the castle. "I'll wait for you there after I'm done performing."

"Okay." He smiled fondly at her. "I look forward to seeing you there."

Xxx

"Panthro!" Wilykit shouted from the second floor overlooking the training ground. He easily knocked down her brother. She laughed as she watched Kat glare up at her. His sword a few feet away from him.

"Kit, come down." He grinned. "Your brother needs all the help he can get."

"I was doing just fine before she came." Kat snapped. His sister smiled brightly before jumping down to be with them. "Besides, I doubt she could do any better. She hardly ever trains with weapons."

"My body is a weapon." She pointed out. "And I'm always training it."

"Yeah, to dance." Panthro shook his head. "What a waste. You could have been a fine warrior."

"Ugh, could have been? I am a fine fighter." She huffed out.

"Please, you couldn't even land a hit on me." The older cat rolled his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Kit glared at her friend. She hated when cats put down her skills.

"Sure thing kid." The old panther smirk. "You land a clean hit and I'll take my words back."

"Oh, this is going to be good." Wilykat rolled to his feet. "Kit, I'll bring back that fruit you like if you knock him clean off his feet."

"Alright. It's a deal." She cheered at the thought of having yummy treats. She rarely had such foods.

"Don't cheer just yet." Panthro scowled. "You haven't won yet."

He rushed towards her. His sword hissed in the air as she moved out of its reach. She easily circled around the old man. While she lacked blade skills, she made up for it by being fast. She backflipped towards her brother's weapon. Trying to pick it up, she noted that it was a bit heavy for her. It would slow her down and leave her off balance if she took it.

The old cat frowned in confusion as Kit left the sword on the ground. He didn't understand why she risked going into battle unarmed. He swung at her again. She was always just out of reach. She put her hands behind the middle of her back. She pushed a small button to release a dagger. She quickly took hold of it and swiftly kicked Panthro's right side. He caught her leg as he staggered slightly. She used his hold to twirl herself up and landed a second hit causing him to let her go. Regaining her footing, she went to attack his bully. He slammed her backwards with the butt of his blade.

"Hn, you aren't half bad." He smirked at her. "But you could do with a a bit of real training."

"You offering to teach me?" Kit raised her brow.

"Nah," Panthro grinned. "I have enough trouble teaching your brother. You should ask Lion-O. I haven't seen him out here in ages."

"As if he'd have time to teach her anything." Kat rolled his eyes. "He's always too busy these days."

"Hm, I guess I have to hope we don't get attacked anytime soon then." Kit frowned. Did want to think about what would happen if she were attacked? She didn't want to think about being parted with her family. It had hurt enough to find out what became of her parents and other siblings. She forced a smile on her face. "I heard someone had a present for me."

"Hn, that I do." Panthro nodded his head. "It's something for you to wear tonight."

"You got me a dress?"

"Maybe this one will make you look like a girl." Wilykat chuckled as his sister tossed him a dirty look.

"I already look like one because I am one." Wilykit hated when her brother said that. Just because she didn't dress fancy, didn't make her any less of a female. Besides, she was a low class Cat. She didn't have the right to wear whatever she felt like.

"Kit, I bought this for you." Panthro walked over towards a small box on a bench. The female cat followed after him. She eyed the package as it was handed towards her. "You two may have started in life as common cats, but you are as noble as anyone else in court. The kingdom looks up to you both. It is time that you, Kit, dressed the part you have put yourself in."

"I didn't do-"

"Yes, you did." He corrected her. "You could have chosen to go down many different paths, but you picked to fight alongside our king. Don't dress as a commoner any longer. Dress as you are meant to be."

"Thank you." She cried softly as she hugged the box. "I will wear it with pride knowing you are by my side."

"And don't hide your tail." Panthro pointed at her. "When you wear it. It is a part of you and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Either of you." He added as he looked over to Kat.

"Panthro, aren't you being a bit much?" Kat frowned. He felt like something was going over his head. "Kit is just Kit. You don't seem to worry over how I dress. Why make a up deal over what she wears?"

"Because, it's different for men." The old cat sighed. "To women, this is important."

Xxx

Lion-O sighed as he listened to the dog's tale. It was a boring story about some hunt years ago. It was worth remembering, but by the end he agreed to go out with them one day. It was important to keep good relations with all the races.

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." Lion-O smiled as the doors to the banquet hall opened. Everyone in the room silenced as a beautiful young woman entered.

"Look at her." High ranked noble woman muttered with disgust. "She's got a tail."

"Showing it off without shame." Another woman sneered.

Tail? Lion-O was taken back by that. There were very few female he knew that had tails and could just walk right into an event like this. Kit. It had to be Kit. She was getting ready to perform. He turned his head. He was shocked by what he saw.

Before his table stood a Wilykit as he had never seen her before. Her hair was down for once with gold threads woven into it. She was dressed all in white. The skirt reached down to her ankles. The bottom was laced with gold. The top was a simple fabric wrapping around her breast area towards the hem of her skirt. It left her navel open. It was modest at first glance, but there was more to it. Wilykit bowed her head.

"Good Sir," She stated in a clear, confident voice. "Allow me the honor of entertaining this evening with a traditional dance of our more common people." Her head was still bowed as a noble man whispered 'How disrespectful.' with a sneer. "If I may, I would like to show the court, and our guests, that even the common can be awe inspiring?"

"You may." Lion-O glanced over to see Panthro beaming with pride. This had to be that cat's doing.

"Thank you." She rose her head high and moved her arms to frame her form. The bracelances chimed together. This too appeared to be apart of the performance. Wilykat rolled his eyes a the melody of a flute filled the air. There was a low beat of a drum and Kit slowly moved her hips in a circle then stopped as the drum did. The drum started once more before stepping short again. Kit moved her hips the same as before.

The harpist started to play and Kit moved her arms. Her bangles clashed creaturing the chime once more. She started to move around a bit more. The music gave a beautiful soothing feeling, a kind of being born into the world. Her movement made the world seem still and hushed then the drums started once more.

Kit started to pick up her pace. The chimes grew more ripped. It felt like a storm was coming. The harp melody changed and the flute stopped. The drums grew louder. It was at this time that Lion-O realized why her grown caused him pause. The slits of her skirt were cut dangerously high. It stopped at her upper thigh. She twirled and the skirt rose high, but never high enough show too much.

Once she had finished, she stood in front of his table. Many clapped, others whispered in awe. Kit bowed slightly. Lion-O couldn't help but note how her chest rose and fell as she waited for the room to settle down. The scent from before, the one he couldn't place, filled his nostrils once more. It was coming from her. He knew that much, but what was it.

"It is my hope that my simple dance please the court and our honored guests."

"That was the Rite of Love was it not?" Panthro spoke out with a grin. "Used by some in hopes that a match would be made soon."

"That it is." Kit did her best not to smile. She wanted to seem like a lady, like she belonged here. "It seemed a fitting dance as the season of spring has started and the hope of marriage hangs in the air."

Lion-O frowned. Was she hinting her should get married or that she wanted to marry someone? Neither idea pleased him.

"You may take your leave." Lion-O informed her cooly.

"Now, now. There's no idea to send her off." The mutt grinned. He enjoyed her performance a great deal. "Let her stay. I am sure she can offer more entertainment."

"I would gladly stay." Kit was quick to speak up. Lion-O was ready to tell her no, that she couldn't stay, when she went on. "But I have other duties to attend to. I would hate to cause unwanted disruption due not doing the task his majestic has entrusted me with."

"I am sure-" One of the dogs tried to reason with her. Wilykat stepped forward just in time to save his sister.

"Wilykit, you are needed at the dig site." He held a piece of paper in his hands. "It seems there is an issue that you must address." He passed the note to her. The words were few, but she knew this was a matter only she could take care of.

"As I said, I would gladly stay, but I have many tasks to see to." She made sure to bow to the guests. "May you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Xxx

It was hours later when Lion-O retired to his chambers. He walked alone down the hall and smiled at the sight of dim candle light bleeding out from his room. She had kept her promise. He slowly pushed the large door open to find her resting on his bed. Her long hair spread across his sheets and her dress pooled above her knee. He paused a moment to take the sight in.

"Lion-O" she breathed out as her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, Kitten." He smirked as he loomed over her.

"I'm not a kitten." She whimpered out as she pulled herself up to sit on her knees. She cocked her head back with a pout. "I'm a woman."

"Yeah, I know." He eyed her chest slightly before turning his back to her. "But you're still Kitten to me." He removed his tonic and placed it on a nearby chair. She watched him pour two glasses of wine. She rose to take her cup from him as he glanced over to her.

"That hardly seems fair." She muttered as she took a sip. "I'm old enough to drink with you, but I'm still a kitten. So much for my fair and just king." She leaned against his small table.

"Says the little thief." He smirked as he took a sit. There was that smell again. It was fainter, but still there. What was it?

"Troubled?" She noticed that something was wrong.

"I was wondering where you ran off." He lied. "It seemed important."

"There was a small fire." She frowned. "The project is for the good of the cities poor, but some are against it. I rather not get too much into it." She cradled her head in her hand. "I want to relax before going back to work."

"I understand." He eyed his drink. "That dance? Did you learn it when you went looking for your family?"

"Yes and no." She moved to sit on the small table opposite her king. "I had seen it before when I was little. I recalled most of the steps and had to relearn it when someone else couldn't do it." She laughed softly. "It got me a few marriage requests, if you can believe it." He could and it bothered him.

"And you turned them down?"

"I did."

"Why? Don't you want to have a family? Don't you want to have cubs of your own?" He questioned her in a soothing manner. This was someone who was worried over her and cared deeply for her happiness. She could tell that. The scent grew.

"I could ask you the same." She pointed out. "There are many we would be more than happy to be your queen. And yet, you aren't courting anyone." She leaned slightly forward. "Why is that?"

"I haven't found someone to my liking." He watched her pull back and cross her legs.

"I've found someone to my liking." She stated after a long silence. She sipped her wine as he frowned.

"Have you?" He seemed upset. How odd? Didn't he want her to get married and have cubs? He set his empty drink aside.

"But he doesn't want me." She played with the fabric of her dress, unknowingly showing more skin.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, he is older than me." She thought over. "Maybe, he, like you, sees me as a kitten rather than a woman." She touched her chest as if to point out that she had all the best parts of womanhood.

"Is that why you stopped coming by?" Lion-O wondered who this crush could be. "Was it to spend time with him?"

"So many questions about my love life." She pushed herself off the table and moved to the pitcher of wine. "Let me pour you another drink." With the pitcher in hand, she moved towards him. Her leg brushed against his as she refilled his glass. "Lion-O?" She glanced at her wrist. He was handing it.

"Sit with me." He whispered to her. "Like you use to when you were younger."

"That hardly-" She blushed softly. She put the pitcher down slowly.

"Please, Kitten." He needed to feel her close to him.

"Of course, my king." She touched his face with the back of her hand. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her warmth. "Anything for you."

She moved to sit on his lap like she did when she was little. His arms circled around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was different from when she was a child. She had been to small to reach his neck while sitting still on his lap. Now, she was too big to rest in his chest like a cub. Her tail rested over his arms as if to keep them in place. She pulled his head onto her chest and waited for him to speak again.

He felt so warm. His hair felt so soft. She closed her eyes to enjoy this feeling. Her king tightened his hold on her and she let out a small gasp. His bare flesh moved something inside of her. Lion-O took a moment to breath in deeply. There was the scent, stronger than before. He could almost trace the smell. If he followed his nose, he could find its source.

"Lion-O" She gasped he moved his face lower. Her heart quickened as his hand moved downward. She wanted to edge him on, but remembered herself. Instead, she gentle pushed his head back and raced to get off of him. His claws tore her dress and the scent filled him anew.

Wilykit looked up at him as she went tembling to the floor. She tried to hold her dress in place as her wide eyes locked with him. He seemed shocked by his behavior. He hadn't meant to be so forward with. That was not the type of cat he wanted to be.

He rose from his seat and froze as he linked his gaze with hers. She didn't seem upset or hurt by what he had done. Rather, she seemed to be...turned on. The smell was stronger in the air now. It had been coming from her. He knew that. It had been coming from an area low on her body. He had just realized as much. It had been her arousal. He had been smelling her arousal.

She was aroused by him.

"Lion-O?" She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was that lust in his eyes? Did he want her? Could she dare to dream that just for one night he would want her? "Maybe, I should go." Maybe, coming had been a mistake.

"No," he leaped on top of her and pressed her back onto the cold marble floor. He held her hands at her sides. She wanted him and to his amazement he wanted her too. "Stay with me." His lips were so close to her.

"I think my king has had too much to drink." She tried to keep her mind from spinning.

"You don't think I would want you?" He couldn't understand how he could so easily turn her on and be so swiftly rejected.

"Why would you want me?" She tilted her head to avoid his gaze. "I'm just a kitten." Her voice broke slightly. It hurt to say it aloud. Her released her wrist. One hand reached down to move her leg so that she could feel him better and the other turned her head to face him. He grinded his hips into hers and could feel how mist she was.

"Does it feel like you're some cub to me?" He rolled his hips into her again. He wanted to make sure she could feel how hard she made him. She groaned a curse as she savored the feeling.

"Once we start," she panted. "You better not stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He assured her with a heat kiss.

She wrapped herself around him and whimpered as he pushed his pelvis into hers. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel all of him. This could be her only chance. This could be the time he took her as a woman. She thought madly to herself. She vowed to take as much of him as she could.

She moved her hands towards his belt. She fought to undo it while continuing their passionate kiss. He was quick to aid her until she flipped them over. It knocked the wind out of him. He was about to question her when her lips found his again. She pulled his manhood out and ran her fingers along it.

Lion-O took in air sharply as her finger danced and she started to play with him. She kissed his throat, his chest, licked her way back up to his neck and nibbled there. She closed her eyes and did her best to memorize how he felt, what he sounded like when she bit him in the just right place.

She cried out when he touched her. He slipped his fingers in between her legs. She was so wet and it was all for him. He wanted her all to himself. She sat up to give him more room to work his fingers within her. He took this moment to bit at her breast through her top.

"More." She struggled to find her voice. "More." He took her face into both his hands and roughly kissed her. She used this chance to line their lower halves after her sense started to return. In one motion, she took the full of his length into her wet, wanting core.

She starting to grind her hips into him as he rested on his elbows to hold himself up. Her eyes rolled back as she chanted his name. He was so deep. It felt so good. So was so close.

She reached her limit with a loud cry that caused him to follow soon after. She rushed to pepper him with kisses. She wanted more. She ached for him to please her again. And he was more than happy to bury himself within her once more.

"Maybe, we should do this on the bed." He chuckled to himself as he fought back a deep moan. Everywhere she touched drove him wild.

Wilykit worked to remove what was left of her skirt and top. She wanted him to see her, all of her. She wanted to know that he approved of her body and saw her as a woman. She turned to find the nude king staring at her. She wondered if he wasn't happy with what he saw. She didn't know what his taste in women were.

Lion-O pulled her towards him. "By Thundera, you are beautiful." He whispered as he went to kiss her again. She locked her arms around his neck and gave into her feelings.

Xxx

Tangled in his arms, Wilykit awoke just as morning rays peeked into the room. Her king looked handsome and at peace. It was good to see him resting ease. She imagined it was from taking her twice after a long day.

She carefully wiggled out of his grasp and slipped out of bed. She had work to do in the city. She needed to return to her room, bathe, and find clothes. She wondered if writing a note was the right thing to do. She had never done something like that before. No, she didn't have time to find paper and ink. She would just have to hope he understood.

Lion-O woke to the sound of his door opening and closing. He peered around to find he was alone. Kit had left. His chest tightened. Was she upset with him? Had she felt like she had to sleep with him? No, that didn't sound right. Wilykit had wanted him. She wouldn't have been begging for more or chanting his name if she hadn't wanted it.

Still, she had left. There wasn't a note and she didn't say goodbye. It almost felt like a rejection.

Xxx

It wasn't until noon that Lion-O saw the former Thunder Kitten. She glowed with joy and laughed at her brother's joke. She seemed fine.

"Wilykit," Lion-O called out to her. She blushed as she recalled him moaning 'Kit' throughout the night.

"Hello, how's your day going?" She forced herself to act natural. There was no need for her brother to know that anything had changed.

"I needed to talk with you."

"About what?" Kat chimed in. He glanced between the two. Lion-O seemed to be looking at his sister differently. It was the some loving, caring look he always gave her, but there was something more to it now. Was it longing? No, that couldn't possibly be it.

"Jaga is an old man." Lion-O sighed out as he crossed his arms. "He's been asking for someone to run the castle in his place. I figured that since Kit was nearly done over seeing the building projects, it shouldn't be an issue."

"Oh, I see." She smiled softly. "He talked you into giving me his job."

"He what?" Lion-O's eyes went wide. "He spoke to you about it."

"Not really spoke, more like hinted I should take over." She recalled the old cat asking for her aid one day. None of the tasks merit help, but by the add he whispered 'natural' and 'almost like she was here.' The staff still sought her out from time to time on matters. It seemed they enjoyed working with her. The older women would smile and offer dress advice on what would attract a noble man. She giggled. "He sometimes asks me to handle things for him when it's busy."

"Right.' Lion-O raised a brow. That was odd. When Jaga brought up a replacement, he didn't offer a name. Jaga simply asked his king to pick someone he trusted to run things if his brother was away and that the staff would take the change better if it was a girl. Wilykit had been the person he could think of that fit the bill. "So, you'll do it than?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." She beamed.

"Was there something else you needed from us?" Wilykat questioned his friend.

"No, just that Wilykit stop by my study to go over what she'll be doing from here on."

"I can come by at lunch." Kit offered. "I'll bring you tray.' She gave him a dark look. "It seems that you scared the maid the yesterday and she doesn't feel comfortable going up to you."

Lion-O blushed. He had been overly hard on the poor cat when she dropped his food drink over some papers. He had been in a sour mood thinking about Kit possibly meeting some male cat. He didn't know why it bothered him at the time. Of course he knew now, even if she didn't.

"She ruined my papers. It took hours to dry and it was all very important." He pointed out.

"But you are the king and have to be better than that." She shot back. "Which is why, I ask that you say you're sorry tomorrow. Please, I'd hate for people to think you're a meanie, Lion-O." She gave her best kitten eyes.

"I'll think about it." He scowled.

"Thank you." She grinned ear to ear. There was an awkward pause where Lion-O didn't want to leave and she had nothing more to say, at least not with Kat there.

"I'll see you later than." He nodded towards them. As he walked away, he could hear Wilykat whisper how that seemed weird.

"Did he?" She faked cluelessness.

"He did." Kat frowned.

"I'm sure you're just seeing things." She smirked. "Now that Lion-O's gone, tell me all about your date last night. I saw you chatting some girl up when I got home."

"That was nothing." Wilykat's face turned a new shade of red.

"You're face says otherwise." She laughed.

Xxx

The kitchen loved the Wily Twins. It was clear that Kit was there favorite, but feeding Kat also brought them joy. He ate whatever they gave.

"Ah, Miss Kit." The head chef beamed at her. She was a rather skinny short cat with white fur. "It's good to see ya. But no brother today?"

"No, I may have teased him a bit much." She laughed.

"Hn, and what brings the Miss here this day?" The old feline hoped it had to do with a matter of the heart. "Here to bake for a lover most fine?"

"No, I'm here to take his majesty his lunch." She sighed. "I heard he scared the one who normally takes it."

"So, a matter of love." The old woman grinned.

"Only if you mean, that I love ensuring that the poor maids aren't crying." She crossed her arms. "And I thought we talked about you trying to set me up with some cat."

"Ain't said nothin' about some cat." The woman shrugged. "Here, be the master's meal." She paused in handing the tray over. "Best wait a mo'ment more. I'll add a bit of somethin' more for you to pick on. Ya be needing a bit more fat on ya baring cubs."

"I have no...I'm not ready for that yet." She hated coming to the kitchen sometimes. While she all meant well, the country feline was the worst when it came to questioning Kit's private life.

"It ain't much to ask for an heir or two." The old woman muttered to herself.

"An heir or two?" Kit raised a brow as she placed a hand on her hip. "What are you planning?"

"Not a thin' Miss." She old woman hurried out. "Just thinkin' to me self how the Miss has become a Lady of high rank. She'd be needin' an heir for you title."

"I don't have a title." Wilykit didn't know what this woman was talking about.

"That true. Not an O'ffical like one. No. But ya have one to the people and I'm thinkin' the master will be givin' you a proper one soon. Jaga said his Lordship be lookin' to you to replace the old fool."

"Lion-O is going to have me replace Jaga."

"See there. That says it all." The woman beamed as she handed Kit the tray. "And when ya come, I'll teach ya all the King's favorites, from both the former to the our lord now."

"Is that part of my training?"

"Can't say." The old feline gave her a sharp look. "But I'm getting up in years. Maybe time for me to go and ya have to be lookin' for a replacement."

"You'd be missed Herba." Kit took the tray. "Please, don't leave just yet."

"Fear not Miss. I plan to keep on til the master has a cub of five or so. That why I knows the kingdom be all well and good."

"Is everything about babies with you?"

"Course. With me boy gone, ain't much left for me to do but get you a match."

"Thank you." Kit smiled softly. "I believe my mom would have done the same if she were here."

"Oh, deary." Herba touch Kit's face. "So long as you need, I'd be right there."

Xxx

"You're late." Lion-O read over some papers as the door shut behind someone.

"Sorry, Herba wanted to make me lunch before I brought yours up." Kit explained.

"You've been crying?" He noted as he looked up. He had meant it to be a quick glance, but the sight of her tear stained cheeks caused him alarm. "Is it about last night? Are you...did you…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts. It hurt too much.

"No, it isn't about last night." Kit bit the inside of her mouth. "It's about my parents."

"I see." His whole body went tense. He pictured her crying form into of graves. She had seemed so broken and tiny.

"It's alright." She placed the tray down to comfort him. She did her best to avoid his papers. "I'm not going to run off or anything. It's just.. That I think of them...when I think of my future. I'm sure you think of your father and how would feel if… he were here."

"I do." Lion-O nodded. He had been thinking a great deal about his father of late. She leaned in close to touch him. He placed his hand over hers before turning it over and bringing her towards his lap. He liked having her as near to him as he could.

"Lion-O, I'm sure he's proud of you." She whispered. "Just as my parents are of Kat and me. I know it."

"He would have liked you." Her king remarked as he held her tight. She turned to gaze up at him.

"I only need you to like me." She blushed softly. She moved her head to look at anything but him. He was about to whisper something to her, when her eyes caught a drawing. "Is this what you've been working on?" She pushed her frame onto the table. It was a beautiful necklace. Words circled it. "The Gem Of Hours? Said to alter the flow of time." She read aloud.

"I heard there are some looking for it." Lion-o stood up and wrapped an arm around her center. "Hoping to return things to how they were before."

"I see." She felt his hard chest against her back as he went to move some pages with his free hand. She wondered why he hasn't letting her go. It would have been easier for him to find the right page if he released her. Her whole body was tense. Lion-O mistook it this for fear.

"It's all right." He assured her. "I'll make sure _he_ never comes back."

"I just don't want anyone else to die." Wilykit closed her eyes. Her fingers tranced the image. "To think that anyone would want to bring that monster back, it's unthinkable. Who could want that? Who could hate that much what we've been building?"

"I don't know." Her king sighed out. "I just don't. But that doesn't change anything. I'm still going to do everything in my power to create a better world, though. Even if I have to fight for it alone."

Kit leaned into him lanced her fingers with his. She rested her forehead against him. She could hear his heart beating. It was slow and steady. She focused on the way he was holding her. It was as if she were something to be protected, to be treasured. It warmed her heart.

"I'll here. I'll fight with you." She vowed. "Through it all, I'll help."


End file.
